The present invention relates to gas burners and, more specifically, to a portable gas burner, which automatically cuts off fuel gas supply when the gas can not kept in vertical.
FIG. 1 shows standing gas burner according to the prior art. The standing gas burner has a height H about 200 cms. The standing gas burner has a gas tank holder shell 1 that can be moved up and down between the open position and the close position during installation of a gas tank 2. This structure of standing gas runner occupies much vertical space, not suitable for use on a table. In order to eliminate this problem, mini portable gas burners are developed. Regular portable gas burners use a gas can to provide fuel gas. However, a commercially available gas can does not have the gas pressure regulator 21 of a gas tank 2 (see FIG. 1). Further, when a portable gas burner falls down, or the gas can is tilted during operation, fuel gas leaks out of the gas can continuously.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a portable gas burner, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a portable gas burner, which is safety in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable gas burner, which facilitates the installation of a gas can. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the portable gas burner comprises a housing and a burner unit supported on an upright support at the top side of the housing, a swivel bracket mounted inside the housing to hold a gas pressure regulator adapted to receive a gas can, and a tilting switch fixedly mounted on the swivel bracket adapted to control on/off of the gas switch that controls the supply of fuel gas from the loaded gas can to the burner grate of the burner unit. The tilting switch switches off the gas switch to stop the supply of fuel gas to the burner unit when the loaded gas can not kept in vertical.